Phone Calls
by Stunstar
Summary: KaiRay TalaBryan TysonMax an entire fic based on nothing but phone conversations. can the poor bladers sort out their tangled love lives before things go totally out of hand? confusion has never been this fun!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody this is my very first fic and I hope you like it. It is basically based on phone conversations between the bladers and in this fic they are not teammates but ordinary teenagers going to high school. There are pairings but no contacts. Misinterpretations and misunderstandings lead to chaos and confusion and a whole lot of fun. I've tried my best at humour so hope you like it. Each chapter is a conversation between any two people. The timings are not important it just helps to keep track if you get confused. So without further ado, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own squat.

Day 1, 5:45 P.M

First call Ray & Tyson

_ring ring_

"Hello?"

"Tyson? This is Ray"

"Hey Ray! What's up buddy?"

"Tyson I need help. You know I really like Kai but I have no idea how to get his attention."

"And you are asking for my help?"

"Yeah I know sounds desperate, but I am desperate! I swear I'll go crazy if I don't do something soon and anyway you and Max got together so I thought you might have some idea."

"Oh I don't know Ray, you know how nice Max is whereas Kai is such a sourpuss."

"Hey don't call him that!"

"Easy buddy no need to get offended."

"So do you have any ideas?"

"I don't know Ray I'm thinking"

"You think?"

"Very funny Ray but if you are going to insult me then forget about asking for my help."

"All right, get a move on, then don't take all eternity."

"Hey don't rush me this stuff takes time."

"If you have no ideas just say so. Hmm maybe I should call Kenny."

"Boy' you really are desperate!"

"What was your first clue?"

"I've got it! Why don't you pretend to be a reporter for our school newspaper?"

"We have a school newspaper?"

"Yeah we do, I found out from Hilary. Anyway you can pretend to interview him-"

"And what earthly good will that do? He'll think I'm a geek!"

"Hear me out will you? I heard Kai's leader of the school council or something-"

"He's a what? I didn't know-"

"Hey would you stop interrupting me? As I was saying you can pretend to interview him and in the process get him to take notice of you. Who knows he might even invite you to his apartment to take the interview or you could invite him and-"

"Oh that's all fine and dandy Tyson but I don't the first thing about reporting and I don't even know the name of the paper, I'll be caught for sure."

"Don't worry about that. All you have to do is ask a couple of questions. And besides I dont think Kai'll be interested in the name of the paper."

"Yeah right Tyson, how'll it sound if I go up to him and say, 'Hi Kai my name is Ray Kon and I'm a reporter from watchamacallit paper.'"

"Oh right! I can't be sure but I think the school paper's name is Bangle or something."

"Bangle? What kind of a name is that for a paper?"

"How the heck should I know? I'm not it's editor! Wait, maybe it's called the Beacon heck that doesn't matter you can find out in school tomorrow."

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Hey don't knock it till you've tried it! After all something is better than nothing."

"Since when did you get so philosophical? Well, this had better work or I'll be after your blood."

"Why? You a vampire or something?"

"You are so funny Tyson I think I cracked a couple of ribs to keep from laughing."

"Oh really? I've been told before but I'd like to be modest, have I told you the joke about a mountain troll that goes to meet Yogi bear and-"

"I was being sarcastic Tyson"

"Oh"

"I think I'll ask Emily about the reporter thingy tomorrow and find out about the name of the paper at the same time."

"Good luck, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

_click_

Please Review!

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so on with the next chapter, this one is my personal favourites and I loved writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it. This one's really long!

Disclaimer: not this shit again – I don't own beyblade.

Day 2, 5:15 P.M

Second call Kai & Tala

_ring ring_

"Hello?"

"Kai here. Is this Tala?"

"No, it's the chief officer of the NYPD, of course it's Tala fuzzbrain! You called my number didn't you?"

"Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"So what if it was?"

"Then it's not very funny."

"You wouldn't know funny if it gave birth to you! Anyway is there a particular reason for the call or were you missing the sound of my voice?"

"Yeah I was missing the sound of your voice like I miss having Tyson and the measles at the same time."

"All right Mr. Sarcastic what's your purpose?"

"It's simple I-I-I…"

"I,I… I've got it so far would you mind continuing, now where were you? Ah yes I."

"All right :takes deep breath: Ineedyourhelp."

"Would you mind repeating that? More slowly please."

"I need your help."

"Is this Kai?"

"Yes it is dumbass."

"Oh my God did I just hear right then? The almighty Kai Hiwatari asking li'l ol me for help."

"Would you stop that or I'll hang up."

"Oh no no please don't hang up this is too precious to miss. But are you sure I dont need to call for a doctor?"

"Would you put a sock in it?"

"Okay all jokes apart what is it?"

"Well, it's Ray-"

"Ray? you mean that Chinese kitten you've been eyeballing and secretly drooling over?"

"Yes-"

"You mean Ray? That incredibly goodlooking guy with the red bandanna?"

"Yes-"

"You mean Ray? That martial arts expert who is so incredible in gym classes who-"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME?"

"Okay easy Kai don't get your blood pressure up now."

"I must have been out of my mind to call you."

"My thoughts exactly! Recently I have been in a great deal of worry over your mental condition Kai you should-"

"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME, SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION AND JUST PLAIN SHUT UP!"

"All right, all right, take it easy, at the rate you are yelling that poor old lady in your neighbourhood must be crawling under her bed out of fear hugging her cats for comfort right now."

":Mutterings: all right Kai take deep breaths don't kill Tala don't kill Tala don't kill Tala don't ki-"

"Kai you still there?"

"Of course I'm still here jackass."

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Apart from the fact that I want to kill you just dandy."

"Umm ok so what was it you wanted my help with?"

"..."

"Kai?"

"Just thinking if I could handle asking for your help and keeping my sanity intact at the same time."

":Sighs: I won't play the fool anymore so what is it about Ray?"

"Well I met him in school-"

"You met in school! I would never have guessed!"

":warningly: Tala."

"Sorry, continue please."

"Anyways he met me-"

"I thought you said you met him?"

"Does it matter? As I was saying he met me or I met him, whatever, and he said he wanted to take my interview for the school newspaper-"

"We have a school newspaper?"

"Apparently we do."

"He wants to take your interview? What for?"

"How the hell should I know? I just told him to come over here so he could take the interview."

"So what's the problem?"

"What's the problem? What the hell do I do?"

"What do you mean what the hell do you do? Give him the interview."

"Are you an idiot or are you an idiot?"

"Gee there isn't a lot of choice."

"Tala I'm warning you."

"Look I really don't see the problem here."

"Then you are stupider than you look and sound, Tala I have a crush on this guy and he's coming to my apartment."

"So that's a bonus isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Looks like I'm not the only one who looks and sounds stupid! The guy's coming to your apartment what more do you need?"

"But I barely spoke to him before I don't even know if he likes me."

"Of course he does otherwise he wouldn't use a lame excuse like that to meet up with you."

"How do you know it's a lame excuse?"

"Come on Kai the guy's like so popular! Do you seriously think he works for a school paper that's not even heard off?"

"Some students have heard of it. It's called the Beagle or something."

"Who cares about the name? We're getting sidetracked here. The main thing for you to do is to act cool and give him the stupid interview and don't act like a bastard like you usually do."

"Oh thanks a lot."

"I know you're being sarcastic but don't mention it besides what else did you have in mind besides what I just told you to do?"

"Nothing really that's why I called in the first place."

"Well you can do just one more thing :grins slyly:"

"What?"

"Back him up against the wall and kiss him senseless!"

"Are you out of your mind? He'll probably hit me on the head with a table lamp or something."

"Hey you were asking me for options so I gave 'em to you, one, go through with the interview politely and then close the door on him, two, like I just mentioned kiss him senseless, three, tell him to get the hell out and slam the door on his face and four go through with the interview and drop subtle hints in between or ask him out for a drink or something."

"Thanks for the options. I think first and fourth are my best bet."

"Exactly what I was thinking though I still think you should go with the second."

_dingdong_

"That's the doorbell, it's him I guess, maybe I should just let him in and let things happen on their own accord."

"Good luck, bye"

"Bye"

_click_

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter!

Day 2, 6:05 P.M

Third call Ray & Tyson

_ring ring_

"Hello?"

"Tyson, I'm going to kill you!"

"Ray?"

"Yes it's Ray, moron."

"What's up buddy?"

"Don't you 'buddy' me! This is all your bloody fault!"

"What is it? I'm seriously confused."

"Confused are you? Well let me straighten things out for you 'pal'. Thanks to your stupid idea I went and made a complete fool of myself in front of Kai."

"What happened?"

"What happened? What happened? I'll you what happened you miserable excuse for a friend-"

"Ray calm down you sound hysterical."

"Are you really that thick headed? I am hysterical and it is all your fault."

"What did I do? Just tell me."

"All right I'll tell you. I went to Kai's place to get the interview and I told him I wanted to write up an article on him because he was school council leader."

"So what's the problem there?"

"The problem oh good friend of mine was that he isn't the leader of the student council, never was and never will be! Infact the thought that I had thought such a thing made him laugh."

"Kai can laugh?"

"Yes he can and he was laughing at me."

"But why?"

"Haven't you been listening? He wasn't leader of the council and by saying I wanted to interview the council leader I made an ass of myself."

"So why do you want to kill me?"

"You were the one who told me he was the council leader and you were also the one who gave me this incredibly, amazingly idiotic idea."

"Hey it's not my fault he's not student council leader and besides I told you I wasn't sure if he was. Hey wait a minute now I remember he isn't the leader in fact he kicked the actual leader's ass."

"Why would he do that?"

"Go ask him how should I know? Maybe it's because I've heard all the people who annoy him get their ass kicked."

"Then you should have been first in line. Anyways you could have saved me the embarrassment couldn't you?"

"I'm sorry buddy I didn't know. I swear I would have told you if I knew."

"Spare me your apologies Tyson. I've reached a deadend."

"Come on don't say that. So you goofed up on that so what? Anyway what happened after he laughed that is if I can believe you that he laughed."

":Sighs: Well what happened after that was a disaster in itself."

"What happened?"

"Well he offered me tea and I proceeded to spill it on the floor, then when I bent to mop it up I lifted my head bumped it against the table causing it to jolt causing the tea tray to fall and the cups to shatter and need I go on?"

"Boy that sounds awful."

"And you are to blame for it."

"But what did I do?"

"I'm not sure yet but I just know its your fault."

"That's not fair! Well what happened after that?"

"After that? I just muttered apologies and got the hell out of there and I can never show my face to him again, speaking of which I need to find me a paperbag to wear to school tomorrow."

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself Ray this was just a spell of bad luck it'll be all right."

"Just a spell of bad luck? Are you insane? Haven't you been listening? I've never been so embarrassed in my life! Come to think of it I've never been so clumsy in all my life and it's all your damn fault."

"How can you say that this time?"

"I don't know it just gives me satisfaction to blame you I guess :sighs: must be my karma, but there was something to cheer me up."

"Glad to hear that what was it?"

"I met Max :grins widely: and he appeared pretty angry, muttering something about you standing him up."

"Oh my god I completely forgot I was supposed to meet Max at the cafe at-ohmygosh two hours ago! I met Hilary and she was driving me so insane I just ran home and forgot all about it oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my g-"

"Tyson I'm still here."

"What? Oh Ray! I gotta go I have to meet Max and explain things to him."

"If you ask me its no use, he seemed pretty ticked off."

"Oh why am I wasting my time talking to you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I didn't mean it that way Ray but I have to talk to Max, he'll kill me."

"Hope he does."

"You don't seriously mean that."

"Either me or him your choice."

"Oh man don't tell me you're still ticked off, look we'll meet in school tomorrow and I'll see if I can help you patch things up with Kai."

"You better. I guess I'll hang up then."

"Yeah ok bye"

"Bye"

_click_

Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, happy?

Here's the chappie! It's kinda short, couldn't think of much to put in it and I wasn't in my funniest mood so it's not too humourous.

Day 2, 6:25 P.M

Fourth call Max & Tyson

_ring ring _(A/N: is it just me or do they all seem to pick up within the first two rings?)

"Hello?"

"Tyson I'm going to kill you."

"Max! I'm sooo sorry I swear it wasn't my fault it was Hilary she was driving me insane so our date completely slipped my mind and I-"

"Spare me your ramblings Tyson do you have any idea what a complete dork I looked like waiting by myself in the cafe for a whole hour?"

"I'm sure you looked a pretty cute dork."

"Oh flattery will get you nowhere Tyson-hey did you just confirm that I'm a dork?

"No, no Max don't get me wrong I-"

"You have the nerve there to stand me up and then call me a dork?"

"Max I didn't call you a dork you were the one who said-"

"I know what I said and I heard what you said Tyson granger."

"Oh my god you called me by my full name - this is bad."

"You bet it is and it'll get worse."

"Oh come on Maxie don't get so ticked off its not like you-"

"Don't get ticked off? Let's hear how you react when I stand you up and say the same to you, why that waitress at the café even went ahead to ask if I had lost my mommy."

"Come on Maxie I said I was sorry."

"Well sorry doesn't cut it. I realized that you didn't bother to call to apologise I was the one who called you."

"I was going to Maxie but I got a call from Ray and he said he saw you were pretty mad and I realized-"

"Wait a minute you realized that you stood me up after Ray told you he saw me? That means that if he hadn't said anything you wouldn't even have known, leave alone apologised."

"Uh oh"

"Uh oh is right I'm so mad at you I don't even know why I'm on the phone anymore."

"Oh come on Maxie you can't stay mad at me forever maybe we could straighten things out at school tomorrow."

"Don't bother Tyson."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is don't call me I'll call you."

"Maxie wait-"

_a click and steady dial tone_

"Oh man."

A/N: I know it wasn't the funniest but this is very important for the future of the story. I promise the next one's funny.

And M/T fans don't worry, Maxie was just ticked off how'd you feel if you were in his place?

Thanks a lot for reading! And please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 3, 5:35 P.M

Fifth call Tala & Kai

_Ring ring_

"Hello?"

"Hello Kai! It's Tala."

"And what do you want?"

"Nice to hear your voice too."

"Put a lid on it Tala what do you want?"

"My aren't we in a good mood today?"

"Either you talk something constructive or keep the damn phone."

"I take it things didn't go too well with your kitten."

"Don't call him that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the only one who can."

"Have you got an officially written document from the goverment stating that?"

"No."

"Then I can call him that if I want to."

"Grrr…"

"My somebody's very articulate today neh? anyways may I enquire as to what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"O-kay, what happened with the interview?"

"There was no interview."

"What do mean?"

"What I mean is Ray wanted to take the interview of the student council leader. He thought that was me."

":manic laughter is heard:"

"What's so funny?"

"You-student :choke: council :gasp: leader :again laughter is heard:"

"Yeah I laughed as well and-"

":laughter ceases: you laughed?"

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I'd like to continue but at this rate the phone bill will bleed me dry, so continue then what happened? Did you start making out?"

"Hell no, I offered him tea."

"Great Hiwatari! You know what? You should write a book on how to score with your crush -chapter one- offer them tea, the art of offering tea goes way back to the ancient japanese tea ceremonies-"

"Do you want me to continue or are you going to amuse yourself with your limitless sarcasm?"

"Oh please continue your love life seems a lot more amusing."

"Well, as I was saying I offered him tea and he spilt his on the floor and he bent down to mop it up and when he raised his head he bopped it against the table which caused the table to tilt which caused the tea cups to shatter which caused him to mutter apologies and which finally caused him to pelt out of the door."

"Whew! That's quite a tale."

"Yes it is, but he looked really cute when he started blushing in embarrassment which caused me to feel these butterflies in my stomach. And he looked absolutely adorable when - well he looks adorable all the time and I got this fuzzy feeling all over when he looked at me and-"

"Er Kai would you stop please? I just ate."

"Hn fine but you know I saw Ray once in school today and I'm pretty sure he saw me and then he just ran off. Why do you think he's avoiding me?"

"Now let me see; you act like a cold-hearted bastard, you barely speak two words to anyone except me, you beat the shit out of people who annoy you, hmm now what possible reason could he have to avoid you?"

"Oh very funny! At least I'm making some headway but I don't see you getting anywhere with Bryan."

"Au contraire my dear friend I'll have you know that your kitten and his friend Tyson and others helped me out there."

"I thought I told you not to call him tha-wait a minute you took Tyson's help? Are you insane? Wait let me rephrase that you are insane."

"Actually it was on the spur of the moment."

"What do you mean?"

"I wrote Bryan a letter."

"You wrote him a letter? How ingenius! pff what did it say? Wait on second thought I don't wanna know."

"Oh no you don't, let's just say it contains a whole lot of mush and fluff not my style really but I've heard it works."

"It might have worked if Bryan was a barbie doll, heavens above he'll puke all over the stuff!"

"Maybe, but he'll get the message."

"I don't seriously care about that but where do Tyson and Ray come in."

"Actually I sat beside Tyson at lunch today poor kid seems Max was pissed off at him for some reason. Anyway I gave him the letter to give to Enrique who is in his literature class who will in turn give it to Oliver who is in his French class, who will give it to Ray who sits by him in cooking class, and Ray will give it to Bryan who sits by him in history. Simple as that."

"Very simple Sherlock. What did Bryan say?"

"I didn't meet him you see their last hour was history but I had last hour free so I came home early :beepbeep: hey did you hear that? it means I'm getting another call :beepbeep: it must be Bryan I'll hang up then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_click_

Please review and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh yeah I changed the summary! That's cos from this chapter onwards the real misunderstanding and confusion starts!

A huge thanks to all those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Day 3, 5:50 P.M

Sixth call Ian & Tala (A/N: betcha didn't see that coming!)

_Ringring_

"Hello?"

"Hello Tala this is Ian."

"Ian?"

"Yes Ian. Don't tell me you don't know who I am."

"Ah yes Ian really short dude with a big nose? Of course I remember you."

"My nose is not big!"

"Yeah and Tyson hates to eat."

"Hmph, well anyway lets not argue I need to talk to you."

"Well duh that's the purpose of phones as far as I can remember."

"Ok here goes Tala I only like you as a friend."

"Huh?"

"I know this must be disappointing you but I just don't see you that way."

"..."

"But we could still be friends and I wish you luck, I'm sure that you will make someone else very happy."

"..."

"Tala are you there? I know this must be hard on you but I can't help it, I just don't swing that way and I really like you but only as a friend and not anything more."

"What in heaven's name are you talking about? Wait a minute are you saying that you and me?-ew."

"Ew?"

"Yes, ew as in eewww."

"Hey I'll have you know that my mom thinks I'm a handsome devil."

"Figures, the last I heard your mom was in need of an optometrist cos she could hardly see two feet in front of her."

"Oh I know what you are playing at! You are trying to get back at me by insulting me cos I rejected you."

"What? that's probably the most insane thing I ever heard! Me like you? Like I aforementioned eeeww. Where'd you get this cornball idea anyway?"

"Don't play dumb with me Tala. Ray gave me a letter today saying he got it from Oliver who got it from Enrique who got it from Tyson, you gave it to Tyson to give it to Enrique to give to Oliver to give it to Ray to give it to me."

"I never sent you any letter."

"But it says right here "to my one and only" followed by all kinds of mushy crap which made me wanna barf and then it was signed,"with all my love Tala"."

"I did write that letter but not to you I wrote it for Bryan."

"For Bryan?"

"Yes for Bryan."

"Oh well, and here I thought it was for me but hey are you sure? Cos its your loss."

"Yes I'm sure, you and me? Oh puhlease."

"Hey I'm not that bad!"

"Not that bad? Please Ian if I'd wanted to kiss you I'd need to get you a three foot high stool first."

"Hey I'm not that short!"

"Suit yourself, right now I need to hang up and call Ray and yell till his eardrums bleed for his mistake!"

"So we're still friends huh?"

"yeah sure whatever, bye."

"Bye."

_click_

So watcha think? Let me know please!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: don't own it!

Day 3, 6:10 P.M

Seventh call Tala & Ray

_Ringring_

"Hello?"

"Ray what the hell's the matter with you!"

"Um Tala?"

"Yes it's Tala who were you expecting it to be? Catwoman?"

"What's up?"

"You are what's going to be up when I get my hands on you."

"What did I do?"

"You were given one simple task, that was deliver a note but did you do it? Noo."

"Hey, I did deliver your note."

"To who?"

"To Ian of course."

"That's the problem you dolt; I never expected this from you."

"Hey watch whom you are calling a dolt, pasty-face, my job was to deliver your stinking letter which I did and if this is the thanks I get then remind me never to do you a favour again."

"Oh keep your claws in check kitty I have reason to be mad, you delivered the note to the wrong person!"

"No I didn't Oliver told me that Enrique told him that Tyson told him that you gave him the letter to give to Enrique to give to Oliver to give the letter to me to give it to Ian."

"No I didn't! I told him to give it to Enrique to give it to Oliver to give it to you to give it to – nevermind."

"But that's not what he told me."

"So Tyson's the one to blame for this."

"Looks like it."

"Sorry for yelling at you, Ray."

"No problem it happens."

"Just wait till I get my hands on Tyson."

"You'll have to wait in line Max and I are in on it."

"Oh no way, the pure pleasure of killing him will be mine alone :insert evil laughter here: mine, mine I tell you."

"Na-ah."

"Ya-hah."

"Na-ah."

"Ya-hah."

"We're being childish."

"Yeah you're right but ya-hah."

"Na-ah."

"Okay let's stop. By the way Ray, there was this thing I encountered at school today."

"Thing? What thing?"

"I dont know but it was all pink."

"All pink?"

"Yeah freakishly pink, wait, I know it was called something ah yes got it Mariah!"

":groan: Mariah?"

"Yes and I think it was looking for you."

":groan: It? I thought Mariah was a she."

"It's a she? well, looks more like an it to me than a she."

":groan: looking for me?"

"Yeah, hey Ray are you all right? Do you have a stomach upset?"

"No why'd you ask?"

"Cos you are groaning."

"Believe me if she or it or whatever was behind you you'd be groaning too."

"True true."

"Frankly I'd welcome a stomach upset with open arms if it meant there was a choice between that and her."

"Correction, it."

"Whatever."

"I truely sympathise with you but now I've got a score to settle with Tyson."

"Hey leave some of him for me."

"I'll try."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

_click _

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chappie, Enjoy!

Day 3, 6:35 P.M

Eighth call Tala & Tyson

_Ringring_

"Hello?"

"Tyson I'm going to kill you."

":sighs: talk about déjà vu."

"You know the meaning of deja vu?"

"Yes I do. I'm not an idiot."

"Could have fooled me but that's not the point I seriously am going to kill you."

"But why?"

"Because you numbskull you gave my letter to Enrique to give it to Oliver to give it to Ray to give to Ian."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No! I gave it to you to give it to Enrique to give it to Oliver to give it to Ray to give to Bryan."

"Bryan?"

"Yes Bryan."

"Oh well you see I was pretty bummed out about Max and when you said Bryan I only heard the AN and I thought you meant I-AN not Bry-AN."

"That's just your problem Tyson you shouldn't think."

"Hey it was a mistake anybody could make."

"Then why isn't it somebody else for a change?"

"How should I know? Good lord I need to lie down."

"Don't worry the next time we meet you'll be lying down all right - for good."

":gulps: come on Tala, what's a little misunderstanding between good buddies?"

"Since when were we good buddies?"

":nervous laugh: since just now?"

"Nice try but it wont get you off the hook."

"Oh come on Tala please I've got enough problems without you on my back as well."

"Oh really? What kind of problems?"

"Well the fridge is clean out of food, my feet are killing me so's my back, there's Max who's still pissed off at me, Ray who's mad at me and-"

"My my you do have your priorities sorted out don't you? By the way speaking of Max :smirks evilly: I met him today and you were right he was pretty mad."

"What did he say?"

"I'm not too sure :smirk widens: but I think he said something about having enough, he's sick and tired of you and wants to find someone else."

"What?"

"Oh and he also mentioned in passing that you are loud-mouthed, you eat like a pig and some other things which sounded a little personal."

"What? How could he say all that about me? He's found somebody else? But who? How? When? Wha? I really need to lie down and this time I think I want to accept your help."

"Sorry I'm busy right now though the offer is tempting."

"But are you sure about this?"

"Pretty much."

"Do you know who-? I mean who-?"

"You mean who Max is thinking of going out with?"

"Yeah."

"Of that I can't be sure but I think it may be Ian."

"Ian? Ian? Max may be pissed off at me but Ian? Utterly gross."

"Who are you to say that? It's Max's choice."

"Look Max may be mad at me but he's not insane."

"Who says you have to be insane to go out with Ian? He's a pretty nice guy."

"Would you go out with him?"

"Hell no I'm not insane."

"But you just said-"

"Forget what I said and besides the thing about Ian is just my guess it could very well be someone else, the current issue is what are you going to do?"

"Oh I don't know."

"If you ask me I think Max is trying to make you jealous."

"Hey you're right what gives Max the right to that? You know something Tala - if he can do it I can do it."

"Way to go Tyson! But who will you go out with now? I mean Max probably had serious mental problems to have to go out with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you had half a brain you would know what I mean."

"I know what you mean but I'll show you! Now who can I go out with? Kai?"

:uncontrollable laughter is heard:

"What's up with you?"

"You want to go out with Kai?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing at all unless you want to get pushed off a cliff not to mention a certain kitten will scratch your eyes out."

"You're right! Who else is there Kenny?"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Lee?"

"Oh puhlease"

"Maybe Bryan?"

"If you even think about it I'll fix you in a way that you can't walk, talk, dance, hum or so much as move got that?"

"Loud and clear! Who else could there be? Argh this isn't working! But I'll figure out on someone."

"You know you don't really have to get someone else :smirks again:"

"What do you mean?"

"You could only pretend."

"Huh?"

"Oh you know spread a rumour you don't have to go out with that person you'll just have to make Max think you are going out with someone."

"That sounds complicated."

"To your infinitismally miniscule brain it would."

"Why I'll show you! Tomorrow I'll make Max sorry he ever tried this corny make-him-jealous trick on me."

"You do that."

"Wait a minute why are you supporting me I thought you wanted to kill me."

"I'd forgotten about that but if you wanted me to-"

"Forget I said that and thanks for telling me about Max."

"No problem; what are friends for?"

"I dont really know the answer to that."

"It was rhetorical."

"Oh ok."

"You dont even know what rhetorical means do you?"

"I do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

:beepbeep:

"Looks like we'll have to cut this conversation short one of us is getting a call" :beepbeep:

"Yeah not like I want to prolong a conversation with you anyway."

"Bye Tala see ya around."

"I'd rather not."

"Humph bye."

"Bye."

_click_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I don't hate Ian or anything he just seems like the guy everybody picks on. And Tala feels there are other ways of getting back at a person without doing any bodily harm.

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

You guys probably know from reading this fic so far that some characters are OOC, well in this chapter I have Bryan who's **_really_ **Ooc, just thought I'd warn ya, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: the usual redundant palaver

Day 3, 6:40 P.M

Ninth call Bryan & Ray

_Ringring _

"Hello?"

"Hello Ray? Bryan here."

"Hey Bryan this is a surprise."

"Why? Can't I call you?"

"Of course you can but you haven't many times so I was just surprised."

"Actually I called for two reasons firstly I think I need to warn you."

"Warn me? What about?"

"What's that pink thing that's been loose around school again? Ah yes Mariah! I think she's looking for you."

"Oh man Tala's already warned me about her, what does she want?"

"My guess is you."

"I know she wants me that's why I changed my number."

"Why'd you do that?"

"She used to call me late at night or early morning and frankly she gives me nightmares."

"I can understand I'd probably get nightmares too."

"Well anyway after I changed my phone number I feel safer."

"Not for long."

"What do you mean?"

"Well like I said she was on a rampage today and cornered me and asked me for your number."

"Please tell me you didn't give it to her."

"No I didn't."

"Whew."

"But she does have your number now."

":groan: oh say it isn't so."

"Don't be so dramatic."

"Which utterly insane, idiotic, moronic person gave my number to her after I strictly forbade it?"

"The person who did it fits all those descriptions and more such synonyms, it was Tyson."

"Tyson? This time I'm seriously going to kill that dude."

"No, I wanna kill him."

"What earthly reason do you have to kill him?"

"None whatsoever, I've just nurtured the desire to kill him that's all."

"No I wanna kill him."

"Don't whine."

"But there's a long waiting line to kill Tyson, from what I know Tala and Max are out to get him as well."

"I'll wait my turn I don't have a solid reason for killing him - yet. Anyway there's the other thing I wanted to ask you."

"What's that?"

"I saw you giving this note to Ian earlier today. I thought you were sweet on Kai. Are you and Ian-?"

"Me and Ian? Eeww utterly gross and no chance in hell!"

"Oh thank god, I was getting concerned for your sanity having chosen Ian."

"Ian and me? Oh puh lease the guy's like at least four feet shorter than me."

"Okay then who was that letter from?"

"It was from Tyson-"

"What Tyson and Ian? Get outta town!"

"Will you let me finish? Tyson gave me the letter saying it was from Tala who-"

"What Tala and Ian? I'll soon be seeing my dear mother again."

"What?"

"Cos the shock will kill me."

"Will you please let me finish I-"

"Sorry Ray, I'm just so upset, I've really liked Tala and I always thought he had this thing for me too."

"But Bryan listen-"

"What did I do to deserve this? You might just as well slay me so that I can leave this cruel world."

"Now who's being dramatic?"

"Oh Ray you are my good friend, tell me why should this have happened? Why- wait a minute Tala and Ian? Eeewww, Tala may not like me that way but he isn't insane enough to like Ian."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, but would you listen to me? Noo, Tala didn't mean to give Ian that letter Tyson misheard him."

"Well then whom did he mean to give it to?"

"I dont know come to think of it Tala didn't mention who when he called me."

"So it could very well be someone else."

"Yeah but at least it isn't Ian :shudder:"

"Yeah thank god for small mercies."

"Well right now I've got to call Tyson then beat him shitless for giving Mariah my phone number."

"You do that but soon before Mariah calls."

"Speaking of which I'm surprised she didn't call when she first got her hands on it."

"You want her to call?"

"Hell no."

"Then just be thankful she didn't."

"Yeah you're right."

"I'll pray for you."

"You do that cos I will be needing it."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_click_

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter but sorry to inform you it's terribly short, basically Ray's mad at Tyson (actually mad would be an understatement) so it'd make no sense to prolong it, but I did try to make it funny so hopefully you'll enjoy.

Discalimer: the fact that I might own beyblade is utter garbage.

Day 3, 7:00 P.M

Tenth call Ray & Tyson

_Ringring_

"Hello?"

"Tyson this time I'm really going to kill you!"

"I'm sorry to inform you that Tyson isn't here right now. In fact he said something about leaving the country and coming back years later when he is unrecognisable."

"Oh very funny Tyson don't think that I can't recognise your voice."

"Oh rats"

"What made you think you could get away with that lame trick?"

"I thought it was pretty good."

"That's your problem you shouldn't think! And the reason for that is because you are perfectly incapable of thought. Only a person as dumb as yourself would fall for that crappy trick."

"Okay that's enough with the insults; what did I do this time?"

"You did the unthinkable."

"Huh?"

"What I mean is you moronic deviant of the human society, that you did something so unbelievably stupid even for you."

"What did I do?"

"You gave Mariah my new number you dolt! And after I had specifically warned every single person **not to. **Even the school janitor abided by that."

"Even the janitor has your number?"

"If you are trying to be funny Tyson I am not amused."

"Hehe sorry about that."

"Sorry? You- are- sorry? I suppose you are going to pay my therapists' bill because I'm obviously going to need one after having her call me again."

"It just slipped, I didnt mean it."

"Oh suuure you didn't."

"I really didn't mean to; honest! I mean she was acting so creepy like when she asked me that I freaked out and gave it to her just to get her to leave me alone."

"Fine, anyway with that done there isn't much one can do except hope that there is somebody really kind up there to listen to my prayers."

"Have you ever considered joining theatrics?"

"What kind of a fool question is that?"

"Nothing its just that you sound so dramatic sometimes I figured you might wanna join or something."

"It's hopeless talking to you, my life's on the line here and you talk about theatres and such crap. You know something - at this point I just wanna lie down and hope that this is all a dream."

"Hehe if Mariah calls you it'll be a nightmare."

"You just had to go and remind me didn't you? And I swear the next time you do 'hehe' at my plight I'll wrench your tongue out and render you inacapable of speech."

"I think you've been spending way too much time with Kai, Tala and Bryan, you didn't use threats like that before."

"You deserve worse than that for what you've done. Besides what I do to you physically will be nothing compared to what Mariah will do to me mentally."

"Oh come Ray I'm sure things'll turn out fine you just have to be optimistic and hope she crashed into a lamppost on the way home or something."

"Easy for you to say you don't have a freakishly pink girl stalking you now do you?"

"I can't say I do."

"Then keep your goddamn advice to youself."

"I think I'll just hang up now so you can rest you don't sound well."

"I don't think I'm well and I'll have you to thank for that."

"Well bye then."

":hisses: you just wait till I meet you tomorrow you'll wish you'd never gotten out of bed!"

SLAM

"Ouch! I think that guy better start seeing a therapist now itself and I'd better get myself a bodyguard or maybe it'd be safer if I stayed in bed till eternity or till the guys are too old to carry out their threats, whichever comes first."

_click_

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

I know I didn't reply to reviews but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate every single one of those lovely reviews! I do hope you keep reading and reviewing it makes me want to update and I love every single one of you!(not _that _way) okay that's enough rambling.

Disclaimer: don't own it.

**Please note that **"_italics"_** will mean Ray's thoughts within the conversation**.

Enjoy!

Day 3 turning into day 4, 12:00 midnight

Eleventh call Mariah & Ray

_**Ringring**_

_**Ringring**_

_**Ringring**_

_**Ringring**_

"H'lo?"

"Ray-Ray, sweetie hi!"

"Mariah?"

"Yes honey-poo."

"_Honey-poo? Blech_, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you sweetie, what were you doing?"

"Playing soccer in my living room! What do you think I was doing in the middle of the night?"

":giggle: you are so funny Ray-Ray."

"Just what do you want Mariah? _Gods give me strength._"

"I just wanted to speak to you and hear your voice sweetie."

"_I swear if she calls me sweetie one more time I'll_... Mariah it's freakin' 12 o'clock at night!"

"Really? I didn't notice the time. I was dreaming about you..."

"_I swear I'm gonna barf._"

"...I tried earlier but it was engaged, the phone I mean."

"I know what you mean _too bad I can't hang up on her, she'll think that something's gone wrong and probably come over _:shudder:"

"Do you know what happened at school today?"

"No..._and I don't care._"

"Oh dear then you missed it, you see when I reached school I met Lee..."

"_Poor Lee._"

"...And then I went up to him to ask blah blah blah and then Kevin came along yakkity yak..."

"_Need.. some.. sleep…._"

"...and then the three of us saw this amazing blah blah blah and then Emily came along, that girl is blah blah and then I said blah blah and then she said..."

"Zzzzzz…"

"...can you believe she said that? Okay then we went to the cafeteria and I saw Bryan and he just ran off..."

"Zzzzzz…."

"...and then I came across Tyson and I said blah blah and it was so sweet of him to give me your number. Don't you think so sugar?

"Zzzz…"

"Ray-Ray I asked you - don't you think so?"

"Zzzzz…"

"Ray-Ray?"

"Zzz.."

"Ray-Ray?"

"Zzzz"

"RAY-RAY!"

"Wha-who wha? You still there? _Somebody up there hates me._"

"Yes I'm still here sweetie..."

"_Aaargh there's that word again._"

"... are you okay?"

"Mariah it's already thirty past twelve. Do you know that I could file a case against you for harassment?"

"Oh Ray-Ray I know you won't do that, but you are such a great kidder."

"_Great God above give me strength_ listen Mariah, I'm really tired could you please hang up so I can get some sleep? Tell you what I'll call you next time _when superman starts wearing his pants over his undies._"

"Oh this was so inconsiderate of me..."

"_Now she realizes._"

"You get a goodnight's sleep now dearie."

"_How's there ever a chance of that happening with you haunting me in my nightmares?_ Yeah thanks."

"Okay, goodnight, sleep tight, may angels kiss you, may God bless you..."

"_Oh keep the damn phone already_!"

"...sweet dreams."

":Yawn: Yeah all the same to you too."

"Oh Ray-Ray that's so sweet of you!"

"_I just gotta learn to shut my mouth_. _Now she'll never let go_. Okay Mariah bye."

"Toodle sweetums."

"_Double blech._"

_**click**_

:receiver is lifted - steady dial tone:

"Operator I want to change my phone number again..."

…………………………………………………………………

I simply loved writing this chapter even though I feel for poor Ray!

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Day 4, 5:27 P.M

Twelfth call Max & Ray

_ring ring_

_ring ring_

"Hello?"

"Hey Ray it's Max."

"Hey Max what's up?"

"You know I was just wondering if you were okay. I mean you looked real tired today and before I could catch up with you you were gone."

"There's just one word that explains it all."

"What's that?"

"Mariah."

"Oh what did she do this time?"

"Well first she called me up at midnight and then spoke about goodness knows what for at least half an hour and then there was this operator who thought I was making a prank call when I asked her if I could get help to change my number and then she lectured me for another half hour about the importance of phones and not misusing it."

"Oh that's too bad."

"You bet it is and then I had these nightmares where everything was pink and these pink thingies were chasing me."

"You poor thing no wonder you looked beat."

"Yeah well that's only half of my troubles if I don't do something soon I swear she'll drive me insane."

"Umm I don't mean to add to your troubles Ray but did you see Tyson today?"

"Don't mention that name Max I get the feeling I wanna tear something apart."

"Tear what apart?"

"Oh I don't know- maybe Tyson."

"Why are you mad at him?"

"Didn't you know that imbecile was the one who gave Mariah my new number in the first place? Anyway why do you want to know if I saw Tyson?"

"Well, you see he was acting pretty strange."

"So what else is new?"

"Come on Ray I'm serious."

"So was I. Anyway in what way was he 'strange'?"

"Well he looked like he was writing a letter."

"Tyson can write?"

"Cut the sarcasm Ray, I think Tyson's seeing someone else."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, this letter he was writing he read it out loud and it said 'to my beloved' and then there was some romantic fluff and he signed it 'with all my love Tyson'."

"I don't know Maxie I don't think he's seeing someone else or let me rephrase that I don't think anyone is interested in seeing him."

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh come on Maxie the guy's a loud-mouthed, stupid, food stuffing walking talking garbage can who can't keep a friend's secret in fact I don't see how you went out with him in the first place."

"He isn't all that bad."

"Says the guy who got stood up! If you ask me all of this is bogus."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just think about it Max, Tyson writing a love letter that in itself is mighty out of character. Over that he just happens to read it out when you are passing by? I mean aren't love letters supposed to be private?"

"You mean to say he was trying to make me jealous or something?"

"Exactly!"

"Why I oughta - I can't believe Tyson, well Ray two can play at that game! Will you help me out?"

"Depends, what do you want me to do?"

"Go out with me."

"Max! Wha- are you crazy?"

"Oh I didn't mean we literally go out Ray we could just pretend in front of Tyson."

"Oh no way Max as it is I'm making no headway with Kai if he finds out about this - besides we're friends."

"Exactly! As my friend don't you think you should help me out?"

"It's risky Max."

"Nobody else will find out about this, I only wanna teach Tyson a lesson."

"You know you are really not as innocent as you look."

"Looks can be deceiving, come on Ray pretty please? Dang I can't use the puppy dog eyes over the phone."

"You damn well can't and I thank the almighty God for that."

"Oh please Ray I'll do anything."

"Okay if I do this for you then you'll have to return the favour."

"Oh thank you Ray like I said I'll do anything."

"Okay then if I agree to do this you will have to call Mariah and take her off my back."

"What? I can't do that! It's humanly impossible!"

"Then I can't do this either."

"Oh come on Ray! Me call that that pink whatever? I'll go crazy."

"You can do it Max. Do anything, say anything, just keep her from calling me and stalking me and in general just tell her to leave me alone."

"But that'll be like asking Tyson to stop eating or Hilary to stop talking or Kenny to give up his laptop."

"I know you can do this Max I'm counting on you."

"If I do this you swear you'll help me get back at Tyson?"

"I swear Max and I'll also be your grateful friend for all of eternity."

"That is if I survive long enough to see eternity I mean Mariah is... :sigh:"

"I know it's hard Max but I'm counting on ya."

"Well I better hang up and call her already and get this over with :gulp:"

"You can do it Max."

"And in case I don't survive Ray tell Tyson I forgive him and say my goobyes to all the people we know."

"Is it just me or are we all getting melodramatic?"

"It's just you and woe is me."

"I swear we shouldn't watch those soap operas together."

"You're right :takes deep breath: I can do this."

"You go Maxie and goodluck my blessings are with you!"

"Thanks and are you a priest or something?"

"No I'm not a priest but believe me you do need blessings of any sort for a mission like this, Bye."

"Bye."

_click_

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: The next chapter's here! I simply love you guys for reviewing and I can't believe how popular this fic's become especially since when I started it I got like three reviews per chapter! I simply love you guys!

In response to certain reviews I've changed the summary though I don't think it's all that great. Frankly I don't care because it wouldn't make much of a diff since this fic is coming to an end, yep just a few more calls to go and it'll end (I'm aiming upto seventeen chaps because there's a hell lot of confusion left to untangle _winks_)

Disclaimer: the idea of me owning beyblade is laughable, so no, I don't own it.

Oh wait another thing _italics_ will mean Max's thoughts! Enjoy!

Day 4, 5:50 P.M

Thirteenth call Max & Mariah (A/N: uh oh Max! thirteen is supposed to be unlucky)

_ring ring_

"Hello? Ray-Ray is that you?"

"Um no it's Max."

"Max? What do you want?"

"_Think Max what was it you wanted to say?_ _Oh yes_ um Mariah do you believe in omens?"

"No I don't."

"_Oh great Max, think fast try something else_ Do you believe in astrologers then?"

"What are those?"

"_Boy she is stupid but how do I explain it to her?_ Um well they are these guys who predict stuff by looking at stars and things."

"Oh yes I believe in them but why are you asking and it had better be good cos you are wasting my time; my Ray-Ray could be calling any second."

"_Yeah right as if he was insane enough to do that!_ _He'd jump off a building while setting fire to himself before doing that _I'm telling you this because it is something concerning Ray."

"What is it? Is my honey-poo all right?"

"_Honey-poo? Blech how does Ray stand this girl? Oh wait he can't stand her, that's why I'm calling, focus on the task Max!_ Well you see it's like this Ray and I went to see an astrologer and he said that Ray's going through a pretty rough time and if his path crosses with anything pink he will be drowning in bad luck _how did I come up with something so corny?_"

"What? Really? Oh no my poor Ray-Ray did the astrologer give any cure?"

"_I can't believe she actually bought that! Talk about dense_ well Ray is too nice to say it but actually when he said that he has a friend who has pink hair and stuff the astrologer said that he should severe all contacts with that person."

"What are you saying, that I should stop meeting Ray-Ray? But I can't do that!"

"Oh no? Well then I will hold you solely responsible for anything bad that happens."

"But- but-"

"_You are on a roll here Max don't stop now_ okay so you say you're Ray's friend and you can't do this teensy thing for him?"

"What exactly should I do?"

"You should not meet him, call him, talk to him, follow him or contact him in anyway."

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes for the rough period to pass maybe about five to six years _that should give Ray enough time to finish school and then leave the country and settle somewhere where this thing can't find him._"

"That long without my Ray-Ray I'll die!"

"_You'll be doing us a favour if you die_ but that's the way it's gotta be unless you want to be responsible for his death or something _corny much?_"

"Oh no I couldn't let anything harm Ray-Ray I'll do it."

"_Wow I can't believe that actually worked! Ray-Ray would be so happy to hear it- wait a minute since when did I start calling him that? Oh dear this pink thingy is contagious I'd better end the call fast!_ Mariah thank you so much for co operating I'm sure that Ray would personally like to thank you but unfortunately _what I mean is fortunately_ he can't do that but I'm sure he appreciates it."

"Anything that keeps my Ray-Ray safe. Thank you for telling me Max."

"Don't mention it _I mean seriously don't mention it!_"

"Well bye then."

"Bye _hopefully goodbye forever!_"

_Click_

_Boy she sure is stupid and I have to admit that was the dumbest thing I've ever come up with, then again she's the dumbest person I've ever come up so all in all I was pretty good, way to go Max_! _Now Ray better keep his end of the bargain._

-------------------------------

A/N: You have no idea how much I enjoyed writing that :hugs Maxie: I love the little blonde! Dunno if it was funny enough though :shrugs: I hope you enjoyed reading it! Many people have asked me what's up with Kai, don't worry he's alive and kicking - literally (you'll know what I mean!).

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: a much awaited call I believe because Kai and Tala are back! Enjoy! And I sincerely thank all those who reviewed, you guys make my day!

Disclaimer: haven't I done this already? _Sigh _for the love of God I don't own beyblade!

_Italics_ are Tala's thoughts

Day 5, 6:45 P.M

Fourteenth call Kai and Tala

_**ring ring**_

"Hello?"

"Tala it's me, Kai."

"I thought I recognised your dopey voice, just kidding what's up?"

"I wish people would come up with a better catch phrase than 'what's up'."

"Is that what you called to tell me?"

"No I called to ask you if.. well.. do you know what's up with Ray?"

"I thought you wished people would come up with a better catch phrase."

"Wha-? Oh forget that answer my question."

"How should I know what's with your kitten?"

"You seem to know pretty much everything that goes around here."

"Well I kinda do I guess, but what's really bugging you?"

"I'm not sure but I kind of saw Ray with Max and Tyson was around too."

"So he was with his friends is that the calamity you are lamenting over? You've grown pretty ooc Kai."

"Cut the crap."

"Ah that sounds more like the Kai I know."

"Put a lid on it will you? I got this strange feeling when I saw them that Ray and Max were well how do I put it, they seemed more than friends."

"What are you talking about? _Wait I know that idiot Tyson must have believed what I said so he probably got Max jealous and Max roped in Ray to make Tyson jealous haha this is getting good but that doesn't mean it cant get better…"_

"Hello Tala you there?"

"Yeah _focus Tala, get Kai in the game_ Kai you know what? I think I do know what's going on _like I'd tell you what's **really** going on you'll just have to settle for the Tala version_ Kai I think Ray's trying to get you using diversionary tactics."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't say that Kai you sound like Tyson and its seriously freaky."

"Don't you dare say I sound like Tyson if you value your precious red hair Tala now what do you mean by what you said?"

"I meant just what I said. Let me make it simple I think that since you and Ray aren't exactly a couple yet he's planning to get to you by being with Max to get you jealous and after him."

"But why would he do that?"

"Beats me maybe he thinks he'll get a kick out of seeing you in a jealous possessive rage."

"Well if that's what he's expecting that's what he'll get and so will Max nobody fools around with my kitten not even Ray himself."

"Forgive me for saying this but you didnt make much sense."

"I don't care I'm not in the mood to talk sense."

"You know Kai there may be something better you could do."

"Oh yeah like what?"

":grins evilly: go out with someone else to make Ray jealous believe me I think he's pretty possessive himself after all they do say that cats like to mark their territories and I think he has his eyes set on you."

"Maybe you're right."

"_Score_ you bet I am."

"But who will I go out with?"

"What about Tyson?"

"Over my dead body, no, over his dead body!"

"Now isn't that a positive answer? Seriously Kai if you want what you want then you should be prepared to get what you want anyway you can."

"Did you have to make that so twisted?"

"Well it brightens up the monotony don't you think?"

":shudder: all right then I can't believe I'm saying this but Tyson it is but don't blame me if you find his body at the bottom of the cliff."

"Blame you? I'd hug you to death out of sheer joy but believe me Tyson isn't exactly on everybody's favourite persons list after all that moron was the one who started it all but what's with you and pushing people off cliffs anyway? Can't you be more imaginative?"

"Well I'm not as sadistic a maniac as you who deals with innovative methods of torturing and getting back at people."

"_You have no idea how right you have it Kai, this has to be my most effective and wicked plot yet, I so want to do an evil laugh right now but Kai will figure it out so I have to play it cool till we end our conversation_ to each one his own huh Kai? Well is that all?"

"Yeah I guess pretty much."

"Okay then happy Tyson kissing."

"I-am-not-doing-that hey besides will Tyson be willing?"

"Of course I've heard he had a fall out with Max so he's trying to get back at him as well _thanks to me._"

"Oh okay fine."

"Hey by the way did I tell you I intend for Bryan and me to get together?"

"Good for you but I think Bryan is a sensible guy."

"I'll ignore that intended insult for now. I finally decided that I should get to talking to him instead of depending on idiots like Tyson and I think we'll hit it off pretty good don't you think that'll be great?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Hey you're just jealous cos I'm going to succeed and you aren't."

"Hn whatever you know maybe on second thought I'll settle with the possessive rage."

"_oh no that would ruin everything!_ don't Kai believe me its all for the best _by which I mean all for the best for my entertainment._"

"Fine."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_**click**_

:evil snicker: _this can only get better, or worse depends on which party you are, I love myself._

Please review, it'll mean a lot to me even if it's just a word.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: (_smiles sheepishly_) I know its been a while but it's here atleast. What can I say I can be very lazy sometimes as my mother is kind enough to remind me 27 times per day approx (yes I was jobless enough one day to actually sit and count). Anyway without further ado here's chapter 15!

Since I certified that I'm feeling lazy I won't do replies but you guys must know that I sincerely and truly love you all and appreciate you giving me your much valued opinions.

Disclaimer: Anybody want to hear a totally outrageous lie? I own beyblade!

Day 5, 7:10 p.m

Fifteenth call Tala and Bryan

_**ring ring**_

_**ring ring ring**_

_**ring ri -**_

"Hello?"

"Took you long enough to answer."

"Oh hey Tala. I was in the shower."

"_mental images... can't control... focus..."_

"Tala?"

"Yeah I'm still here I got sort of um distracted."

"Oh okay."

"Um are you dressed?"

"No, I'm just in my towel I told you I just got out of the shower why?"

"No reason _control yourself and focus, take a deep breath there ya go_ Bryan I have something to tell you."

"Shoot."

"I um I ..say have you spoken to the others lately? _Damn I'm being a chicken."_

"Actually the last person I spoke to was Ray - on the phone that is. But I have a feeling something crazy is going on lately."

"Actually there is a lot of craziness going about courtesy of yours truly."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Well to cut a long story short every person is after somebody else's blood mainly Tyson's."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Where shall I start?... Let's see apparently Ray is pissed at Tyson because he did something moronic that set Ray off, something to do with that pink fuzzball."

"Oh yeah I know about that, the moron whom we all know as Tyson gave her his new number."

"I kinda knew the moment I set eyes on him that Tyson wouldn't last much in this world."

"Yeah I know he has that aura about him that makes every person want to strangle him for no apparent reason."

"Yeah, and then there's Max who got stood up by Tyson so Tyson is also on his hitlist."

"Uh huh."

"And then Max decided to get back at Tyson by pretending to be with someone else."

"Why would he do that?"

"That may have somehing to do with what I told Tyson."

"What did you say? Do I even want to know?"

"Well actually I was mad at him for another reason so I told Tyson to pretend he was going out with someone else which caused Max to think he was. So then Max in turn decided to play the same game except that he really thinks Tyson is out with someone else. And now I think he's pretending to be with Ray who is actually just a friend except that Tyson thinks its for real because he doesn't know that its just an act."

"Whoa slow down there, that was just twisted."

"I know isn't it awesome?"

"Okay now where does Kai come into all this?"

"Ah yes sweetie pie Kai got dragged into this because of something I said."

"Again? How come you have the major share in all of this?"

"Maybe because I'm partly insane if not a little evil."

"Sounds like my kinda thing...okay so tell me about Kai."

"Well remember I told you Max dragged Ray in on his little skit to become his pretend partner?"

"Yeah."

"Well I told Kai that Ray was doing it to make him jealous."

"Why would you do that?"

"Hellloooo haven't you been listening? Because screwing up all your friends' lives is fun."

"Come to think of it it is fun."

"Yes it is. Okay so where was I? Ah yes I advised Kai to get back at the kitten by pretending to be with someone else and I just spoke to him and I think he kinda bought it."

"Let me guess… you told him to hook up with Tyson?"

"You are a genius! How did you guess?"

"There really isn't much to guess since these are the main characters in your twisted plot and also I know you it would be something that only your mind would come up with."

"Was that a compliment?"

"If you want it to be. Okay so is there an end to this insanity?"

"Maybe it depends."

"On what?"

"If the others survive this incredible mess. If you ask me there is going to be a lot of chaos."

"More than what is already going on?"

"Possibly."

"You are evil but a genius nevertheless."

"Thank you :blush:"

"And for that I love you."

"... :loud crash is heard:"

"Tala?"

"..."

"Tala?"

"What did you just say?"

"I said I love you. Actually I've been wanting to say it but then I saw you pass this note to someone and I wasn't sure if you felt that way about me."

"That note was meant for you! But that moronic Tyson passed it to Ian that's why I was mad at him."

"Is that why you let this whole mess get out of hand?"

"Duh."

"Now I know I truly do love you."

"I love you too...um actually I called to tell you that and then we kinda got to talking other things."

"Yeah well aren't you going to forgive the others now?"

"Actually there isn't really anything to forgive I was just having fun. Come on you have to admit life is dull so I decided to spice things up, big deal!"

"So you are just going to let it be?"

"We'll let the poor dears sort this out themselves. I'm just going to get me some popcorn and soda and watch from the sidelines and laugh myself silly at this entire ordeal. Say Bryan you still in the towel?"

"Yeah course I am; I'm talking to you aren't I? I didnt have time to change."

"Then why the hell am I still on the phone! I'll be there before you know it and don't you dare put on any clothes on."

_click_

"He is unstable, but people say I am too, don't we make a great couple?"

_click_

A/N: that was corny, actually this entire fic is corny but it still holds a place in my heart. Besides a little corn never hurt nobody (_grins_) But the insanity will end soon and I promise that the other chapters will be updated sooner, forgive?

Review, please?


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I had other fics to update so give me a break. Actually I was going to update this only after I updated 'one moment in time' but then I decided I'm probably never going to finish that one so I updated. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, may you continue to instill confidence in me, bless you all!

Disclaimer: I misplaced the documents which heralded me as supreme owner of beyblade so unless I find them again I own zilch.

As usual _italics_ will mean thoughts.

Day 5, 8:00

Sixteenth call

Kai and Tyson (when I initially started this fic I was never planning on putting a KaiTy call but then some reviewers seemed to want it so I decided to give it a shot. It's not long considering Kai isn't king of conversation.)

_Ring ring _

_Ring ring_

"H'lo?"

"..."

"Um, hello?"

"..."

"Is this a prank call?"

"No."

"Then who is it?"

": takes deep breath: _you can do this_ it's Kai."

": A clatter is heard:"

"Hello?"

"Kai? As in Hiwatari Kai?"

": Sigh: yes."

"As in the bad ass, the ice block, the don't mess with me Kai the-"

"For the love of somebody YES."

"Are you sure this isn't a prank call?"

"Will you shut your fat face and stop that or do I have to get physical as in fracture some vital bones?"

"Okay now I'm convinced you are Kai. So how come mighty Kai decided to call me?"

"_Because I was insane enough to agree to Tala's insane idea._"

"Hello?"

"Because I- I-"

"Do you have speech problems? Wait a minute is that why you don't talk to people in general?"

"_Don't kill him don't kill him you don't want to go to prison. Or maybe I could kill him and frame Tala for it..."_

"Hey did you pass out or something? Are you there?"

":grits teeth: Yes I am."

"Then talk already; what's up with you buddy?"

"I-AM-NOT-YOUR "buddy"."

"Geez relax you sound like you are hyperventilating."

"That's a big word for you. Do you even know what that means?"

"It's something Kenny always keeps doing so after fifty uses I finally got to understand that word."

"_Why am I talking to this moron again?_"

"So why did you call me?"

"_I'm trying to answer that myself, God I'm really going to kill Tala._"

"Helllloooooo? Kai?"

"_Is this even worth it?_"

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIiiiiiiiii."

"I'm going to really kill you! What the hell did you do that for?"

"You weren't talking so I decided to yell."

"_Okay first I'm going to smack his dumb face in then I'm going to tie him up and then I'm going to get myself a vat of boiling oil and then put him in and watch and_-"

"Kai are you sure you don't have some medical problem? Are you zoning out on me?"

"_Forget what Tala said I'm not going out with this doofus, I'm not interested in self torture._"

"Kai did you even have a business with me?"

"Yeah I have a business with you; you get that that blond friend of yours to get his claws off my kitten."

"What Max? I'm not talking to him at the moment and besides your kitten is equally serious with him. Hey you know what Kai? Why don't you and I go out and show those two what's what."

"Over my dead body _why am I getting a sense of deja vu?_"

"Come on Kai I'm a pretty good looking :cheesy grin:"

"_I think I'm going to be sick! To hell with Tala and his ideas._ _Even if Ray threatened to marry Max to get to me I wouldn't go out with this imbecile. I'm going to solve this on my own."_

"Hey moody much did you pass out again?"

"I never passed out in the first place but I'll probably get a nosebleed if I keep talking to you _what a pathetic waste of money on a ridiculous call._"

SLAM

": Stares at receiver and shakes head: poor guy probably forgot to take his medications."

_Click_

A/N: In case you are wondering the last line was spoken by Tyson. I'm really sorry I couldn't make it longer. C'mon this was Kai and Tyson you simply cannot expect them to talk for long and if you've noticed most of it is Kai's thoughts.

Please review, you know it means the world to me.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Enjoy the chapter. It's the first one with multiple calls and probably the longest. Btw all the previous chapters have been edited and all the mistakes corrected.

Disclaimer: Me own beyblade? Some people have a weird sense of humour.

Day 5, 8: 30 p.m.

Seventeenth call

Kai and Ray

_ring ring_

"Hello?"

"It's Kai."

"Very funny, next time try a better prank Tyson."

_click_

"What the - ?"

:redial:

_ring ring_

"Hello?"

"What did you hang up for?"

"Tyson not you again look I-"

"It's not Tyson, it's Kai."

"Look, I'm not in the mood for jokes at all, just what is your purpose bothering me with foolish impersonations? Don't you know that it is against the law to harrass innocent citizens? The phone is an instrument of purpose not a pass time for you to- "

"For the love of- will you just shut up for a second? This is not a prank call It's me Kai."

":sigh: Yeah right. like Kai would call me."

"What makes you think Kai wouldn't- I mean I wouldn't call you?"

"Because he...is this really you Kai?"

"Yes, now what do I need to do to convince you?"

"Tyson is a big doofus, a good for nothing moron who has managed to ruin almost everybody's life and needs to be deprived of food for punishment."

"I agree with all that a hundred percent but what has that got to do with our conversation?"

"I was just testing, if this were Tyson impersonating Kai he would have said 'heeeyyyy' but since you didn't I think its safe to assume you are Kai."

":mutter: I feel like I'm calling some top secret society, a test..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Well I'll get to the point. Ray, I want to meet you."

"What for?"

"Stop asking so many questions. I want you to meet me at the park tomorrow at eight in the morning got that?"

"Uh, sure but- "

"But what?"

"Nothing. Look, you may not like to be asked many questions but I think I have a right to know why we are meeting."

"I want to talk to you."

"Isn't that what we are doing now?"

"Not over the phone I want to talk to you in person."

"Why?"

"Let's just say some things need to be 'settled'."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know tomorrow. I have other calls to make now, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye. Goodnight."

"Bye."

_click_

Day 5, 8: 45 p.m.

Eighteenth call

Kai and Bryan

_ring ring_

_ring ring_

_ring ring_

"Pick up the phone damn you."

_ring ring_

"What the hell's taking so long?"

_ring_

"Yeah what?"

"Tala?"

"Kai?"

"What are you doing in Bryan's place at this time?"

"Practising ballet."

"Cut the sarcasm."

"What's it to you what I'm doing here?"

"Don't be so snappy."

"Well, I have every right to be since you just disturbed - never mind what do you want?"

"I want to meet you and Bryan."

"What for?"

"Why the hell is everyone asking so many damn questions? I just want to talk to you."

"Isn't that what we are doing?"

"Did you and Ray just talk or something? Nevermind, I want to talk to you in person. Put Bryan on the phone."

"All right... BRYAN IT'S SOURPUSS ON THE PHONE."

:scuffle:

"Yeah hello?"

"Bryan?"

"No its the cleaning lady."

"Somebody's high on sarcasm today. Anyway, I want to meet you and Tala tomorrow morning at eight."

"In the morning?"

"Yes."

":background voice: Bryan, ask him which goshforsaken person gets up at that time on a Sunday."

"Tala's saying-"

"I heard. But we are meeting nonetheless. Be there."

"What's this for?"

"You'll see."

":background voice: Bryan, tell him we have better things to do than meet like some secret society at an ungodly hour on a Sunday."

"Tala's saying- "

"I heard. Tell him I don't care a rat's ass what he thinks and that he should be there ot I'll personally come and drag his sorry butt out of bed."

"Tala, Kai's saying that he doesn't care a rat's ass what you think and that you should be there or he'll personally come and drag your sorry butt out of bed."

":background voice: well tell Kai- "

"What am I? Some kind of freakin' messenger? Speak to him yourself!"

":background voice: well, some boyfriend you are! you didn't even yell at him for talking to me like that."

"Bryan?"

"What Kai? can't you see we're having a problem here? Tala, behave yourself!"

"I think I'll just hang up and see you guys tomorrow."

":background voice: I'm not a freakin' child for you to tell me to behave!"

"We'll see you tomorrow Kai. Tala, no, don't throw that, it's costly!"

"Hn, why the hell are these people referred to as my friends?"

_click_

Day 5, 8: 58 p.m.

Nineteenth call

Ray and Max

_ring ring_

_ring ring_

_ring_

"Hello?"

"Max, it's Ray."

"Hey Ray. Any special reason you called?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Did Kai call you?"

"No, why would he?"

"Did Tyson call you?"

"Like I would speak to him. What's with all the questions?"

"Something's up. Kai called me and said that he wants to meet me tomorrow at the park at eight."

"In the morning?"

"No, at night we're going to rob somebody's house. Of course in the morning."

"And you claim to have a crush on this guy?"

"Yes I do why do you ask?"

"Well, a teenager who is actually out of bed at that time on a sunday dosen't seem too normal."

"To speak the truth he isn't exactly normal but you don't crush on someone in all rationality. And for that matter I don't think any of us are – normal that is."

"Anyway why does he want to meet you?"

"That's just what's bothering me. He said it was to 'settle something'."

"Settle something? Maybe he found out about us and thinks we're a couple for real or something."

"Why would that bother him?"

":giggle: maybe because he luuuurvves you!"

"Shut up max, that's not funny."

"Oh, Kai luuuurvves Ray."

"Are you a pre teen girl Max? Behave yourself."

"All right all right Mr. Snappy Much. You are going aren't you?"

"'Course I am and I want you to come."

"What for?"

"Well duh, I think its time to solve the confusion. If this is indeed something to do with our little charade then I want backing to clear it up."

"Sure, I'm in provided I get up."

"Oh you will I'm also calling Tyson."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"Well as far as I know most of the people who desire to kill him will be there tomorrow so he has no chance of escape."

"You are so evil."

"Thank you."

"But don't harm him too much, I guess I still have a little soft spot for him."

"I'm not making any promises. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_Click_

Day 5, 9 05 p.m.

Twentieth call

Ray and Tyson

_ring ring_

_ring ring_

"Hello?"

"Tyson it's Ray."

"All right what did I do now? How do you plan on killing me? Do I have enough time to leave the country? Is anybody else after me apart from those who already wish to kill me?"

"You didn't do anything. I'm not going to divulge my plans to you. You don't have time to leave the country, even if you did we wouldn't allow you and there isn't any addition to the list of the number of people who want to kill you. Now that answers all your questions so just shut up and listen. I want you to come to the park tomorrow at eight."

"In the morning?"

"Yes, in the blessed morning!"

"On a sunday? That's nuts!"

"Nuts or no nuts you are going to be there."

"Why? Have you guys hired an assassin?"

"Yeah, like I have the money for it. Anyway enough with the dumb statements and questions. Be there. Max is gonna be there too."

"What's this for?"

"Frankly, I'm not quite sure myself. Just be there or we're personally going to come get you."

"..."

"Are you coming or not?"

":grumble: like I have a choice."

"Damn right you don't. You're improving Tyson, maybe there is hope for you yet."

":grumble mumble:"

"What was that?"

"Nothing I just said 'grumble mumble'."

"_Weird creature_ Anyway I'll hang up now I want to sleep early so that I can get up tomorrow."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

_Click_

Please Review!


End file.
